


Anamnesis

by Oni_Queen



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mystery, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oni_Queen/pseuds/Oni_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you Officer.” There was a horrified gasp somewhere in the room, and The Doctor murmured something under her breath. “Emmet…”Lucy asked in a half whisper, “Why did you call him Officer?”<br/>Emmet loses part of his memory after a Traumatic event, but still has to deal with the consequences of it. But how does someone lose all memory of and entire person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where am I?

~~~~~~

“He’s coming out of it!”

Emmet heard the words above him. He recognized the voice as Lucy. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt like they were glued together with a thin layer of sandpaper over top. It took great effort to try and pry them apart, and at first all he could see was white light and moving shadows around him.

“Metalbeard, get the doctor!” Lucy said once more, she sounded like she was underwater. There were other voices now, all around him, all excitedly calling his name.

Emmet’s eyes finally adjusted to the light, finally making sense of the blurred shapes around him. He recognized Lucy standing over the bed he was currently resting on. He could make out far off shapes that he guessed was the rest of the gang on the far wall.

“Whaaa happened? Lucy?” he slurred in a raspy voice. His tongue was parched and swollen. “Gah, Water?”

“Okay, just stay calm the doctor is on his way.” Lucy spoke as a glass of water was pressed to his lips.

He drank only a mouth full before it was taken away; he desperately wanted more as he smacked his lips together with the little bit of moisture in his mouth. He tried to lift a hand to bring the cup back but found that both his hands were not cooperating with him. He looked and noticed that his hands where wrapped in giant bandages, one was in a cast.

“What happened to my hands?” Emmet croaked out trying to lift his hands again. He barely had any strength he realized, he had never felt this weak in his life.

There was movement by the doorway and a young looking female doctor walked in followed by what appeared to be a Police officer, both rushed to Emmet’s side.

 “Brickowski?” said the Police Officer in a deep but concerned voice.

“Mr.Brickowski, I am Doctor Gillian. I’ve been looking over you since you came in.” She spoke as she bent over Emmet, her pale blue eyes intent on his face. “How are you feeling?”

“Ouchie…”was all Emmet was able to say, “What happened to my hands?”

“Does you head hurt?” The doctor ignored his question, and shown a small flashlight into his eyes. “What is the last thing you remember?”

“I remember getting ready for work…” There was a strange feeling inside him as he tried to recall the last thing he did, it felt like he was trying to remember a word for something and it was almost on the tip of his tongue. His head hurt for a moment, and was replaced with a dark foreboding feeling that settled on the back of his neck.

“When was that?” The Doctor asked.

Why was she asking these questions? What happened to his hands? Emmet started to get annoyed, and tried his best to glare at the light that was shining in his eyes.

“What happened to me?” Emmet groaned out, “Why am I in the hospital?”

“Doctor!” Shouted the Police Officer, all the annoyance that Emmet felt sounded like it was in that shout.

The doctor sighed, “Maybe the police officer here should explain then.” There was a slight tone in her voice.

There was an annoyed grunt, Emmet turned and looked to the Police Officer who was currently glowering at the doctor. The two of them possibly had some kind of aggression between them.

“You went missing ten days ago.” The Police officer spoke in a dark tone, Emmet tried to look into the Police Officer’s eyes but was blocked by a pair of reflective Sunglasses that the Officer wore. Instead Emmet watched his own horrified expression mirrored in them.

“Missing?” Emmet croaked.

“Kidnapped.” The Officer added.

Emmet was speechless; he had no memory of being kidnapped. He couldn’t remember the past ten days even. He tried to sit up more to get a better look at his hands, but his head have a painful throb.

“Relax Emmet. You’ve just been through a traumatic incident. You need to take it slow now.” The Doctor spoke calmly, “We will explain more later. Now I just want to make sure your head is okay.” The doctor took a note on her pad.

Emmet found that he greatly disliked his doctor, and from the looks of the police officer beside him he was not alone in feeling that way.

“We were only able to find you and rescue you three days ago.” The Police Officer said in a hesitant but reassuring tone.

"You got really hurt when you were rescued, and were unconscious the entire time." Lucy said placing a gentle touch on Emmet’s shoulder. "We were so worried that you might not wake up."

The grim feeling of foreboding that had descended onto Emmet did not seem to go away. He couldn’t remember what had happened, and that terrified him. Emmet gave a big sigh to try and calm the terror that was growing in his chest. He was still so tired, and the fear made him exhausted.

“The people who did this to you have been apprehended though.” The Cop chimed in, like he almost sensed Emmet’s growing alarm. “Everything will be okay.”

Emmet nodded, “Thank you Officer.” Emmet tried to smile.

Emmet didn’t even notice that there was other chatter in the room until it had suddenly stopped. The entire room went quiet; the only sound was Emmet’s heart monitor. Emmet started to worry as the Cop and Lucy seemed to share almost identical horrified expressions.

“Emmet…”Lucy asked in a half whisper, “Why did you call him Officer?”

Emmet looked from Lucy to the Cop on his other side, Emmet couldn’t read his eyes but his mouth was in a scowl that looked sad to Emmet somehow. There was a strange emotion that ran through Emmet as he looked at him, but couldn’t explain what the emotion was.

“Because he’s a Police Officer, right?” Emmet turned back to Lucy, seeking reassurance. Lucy turned to look at the doctor with concern in her eyes.

“But you know who he is right?” Lucy reached and placed a familiar hand on the cop’s shoulder, the Cop’s expression didn’t change.

Emmet gazed at the Cop once more, “No. Should I?”

There was a horrified gasp somewhere in the room, and The Doctor murmured something under her breath. Lucy looked close to tears but the Cop seemed almost horrified.

“He doesn’t remember me.” The cop whispered as he stepped back from Emmet’s bed. “Excuse me.”

The cop then turned around and fled the Hospital room. The strange feeling inside of Emmet returned as he watched the officer leave. A pressure suddenly filled his chest, which felt almost like sorrow. Suddenly His head gave a sharp pang of pain and he cried out.

“Okay, Mr. Brickowski you are going to need some rest now. We will do some tests later on when you’ve the strength is back.” Doctor Gillian said doing something out of Emmet’s field of vision.

Emmet suddenly felt really tired all of the sudden. He could hear Lucy leaving his side, possibly to go after the Cop, and his other friends clamoring around the Doctor.

Emmet couldn’t get the horrified look the Cop had given him when Emmet said he couldn’t remember him. Even as Emmet closed his eyes, the Cop’s expression was still there.

The strange sense of foreboding remained sitting on the back of Emmet’s neck. This was bad, was Emmet’s last thought before losing consciousness.


	2. Would you like a glass of water?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet has his first conversation with the man he forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with school starting, I may have to put updating chapters on the bottom of my list of priorities. But hopefully I can keep updates with some regularity, depending on my school work load.

Emmet awoke with a jolt. It was the middle of the night, and his heart monitor beside his hospital bed was beeping at a quick and erratic pace. Panting heavily, He tried to calm down by taking in deeper breaths. Another nightmare.Ever since he woke up three days ago and gotten some of his strength back he had been having them almost constantly. He wouldn’t have minded them so much if he could just remember what they where about. The nightmares, like bits of his memory, were lost as soon as he woke up.

The doctors had run all kinds of tests on him, and found that it wasn’t just the ten days he was missing from his memory, but it was an entire month he doesn’t remember! The doctors could find no injury as the cause for the memory loss, so they came to the conclusion that he had a form of psychogenic amnesia. But of course, the Doctors were less confident about their diagnosis when it came to the loss of memory of an entire person.

The Police Officer Emmet had met when he first awoke had seemingly been cut out of Emmet's memory like as if someone cut out a person from a photograph. And Emmet had not seen the him since he had woken up. All Emmet could learn of him was that his name was Bad Cop, and Emmet had apparently known him for about as long as he had known Lucy. This was all he had learned from his Friend’s whispers.

The Doctors gave a half-diagnosis, saying that because of the Police Officer’s involvement with the rescue he possibly got erased along with the rest of the experience. Lucy had called Bullshit and Emmet couldn’t help but agree. But it was the only cause they could find.

Emmet just felt guilty and irritated. If Bad Cop had been a friend, Emmet felt that he had just committed a great sin against him. He hated the inconstancy in his brain. But the Doctors had warned him if he pushed himself to remember he might cause damage to his psyche.

Emmet took one last breath, the terror of his nightmare finally fully gone from him. Feeling parched he reached with his better hand for the cup of water that was sitting next to him. But his still shaking hand had been too quick and accidentally pushed the cup over the edge of the serving tray.

“Shoot!” He spoke to no one in particular, as he watched the cup fall and roll under his bed.

Emmet gave a sigh and looked at his still bandaged hand. The Doctors had told him that his right hand would make a complete recovery, and had only been wrapped due to a sprain. But his left had been almost smashed beyond recognition. Somebody had taken a heavy object and repeatedly brought it down on his hand, and was now broken in several places. With Surgery and physical therapy he might be able to regain full motion of it. Part of him was glad he doesn’t remember the pain when it happened, but he also wished he could remember why it happened.

“I’ll get that.” A voice came from his door way.

Emmet looked up and gasped at the man who entered his room, it was Bad Cop!

Bad Cop reached down and grabbed the fallen cup, and returning it to its place on the serving tray. He grabbed a pitcher of water that was on the table next to him and refilled the cup.

“Its you!” Emmet said, his voice almost too excited, “I mean, sorry, its you.” He tried to sound more normal.

The man made a soft grunt of affirmation, he didn’t sound too pleased.

“I haven’t seen you since I woke up. I asked Lucy about you.” Emmet blurted, there was an excited feeling in his stomach seeing the man again. “Have you just been outside my hospital room the entire time?” Emmet asked.

“I’ve been assigning Police guard for your room. The night shift is my shift.” Bad Cop said. Emmet felt the impression that Bad Cop took the nightshift in secret in order to avoid everyone during regular visiting hours, because Lucy would have known Bad Cop was here at night. If it wasn’t for the nightmare Emmet probably wouldn’t have found out.

“Well…I guess that’s good.” Emmet said, the excitement in is gut turned sour and nervous as he inexplicably began to feel a bit shy.

Inside Emmet’s brain was telling him this man was a stranger, but another part of him was telling that here was a man that Emmet had known for a year, but because of something Emmet had no control over he had forgotten him. So Emmet was determined to see past his shyness. Everyone seemed to imply that this man had been his friend, and had also helped rescue him. So how dangerous could he possibly be?

“I should leave you to rest.” Bad Cop said as he turned to leave his room.

“Wait!” Emmet shouted, “Bad Cop! Don’t go!”

Bad Cop turned suddenly at the use of his name, his reflective sunglasses still hiding his eye’s emotions. But his mouth had a shocked expression on his face that looked almost hopeful for a moment.

“This is the first time seeing you since I woke up. Please, talk to me.” Emmet pleaded.

Bad Cop gave a heavy sigh, “What would we talk about?”

Emmet shrugged, “I don’t know…”

Bad Cop stood at the foot of bed awkwardly. Neither of the two men seemed to know what the next step should be. For Emmet this was like a first meeting with the man, and he found he was struggling trying to find what to say to him.

“You’ve been having nightmares.” Bad Cop remarked.

Emmet’s eyes grew wide with shock, but of course the man who had been watching over his room at night would know.

“Its nothing.” Emmet stammered, “The doctor said stuff like that usually happens when someone goes through an experience like mine.”

Emmet gave an awkward laugh, “Of course I don’t remember the experience, and so I just wake up in a panic for no reason.”

Emmet hoped that joking about it could dispel the awkwardness between the two. But the scowl on Bad Cop’s face only deepened, he looked like he had just swallowed something bitter.

“It’s best you don’t remember.” Bad Cop said darkly.

Emmet looked at the Police officer with a questioning look. How did he become friends with such a man? He seemed so dark and depressing; almost the complete opposite of what Emmet is used to in a friend. But still, there was a strange feeling in his gut whenever he looked at the man.

“Hey um, I have an idea.” Emmet sheepishly started, “Why don’t we introduce ourselves?”

“What?” Bad Cop exclaimed.

“Yeah, you know. For me this is sort of my first meeting with you.” Emmet smiled, “And just because you’re a victim of my memory loss, doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends. So may as well be a good impression right?”

Emmet gave an awkward smile. But Bad Cop had no reaction and kept a neutral expression on his face. Emmet hoped he didn’t think it was too dumb. Bad Cop didn’t give any positive or negative response to the idea, so Emmet proceeded.

“Ahem.” Emmet coughed as he tried to sit up more straight, “Hi, My name is Emmet Brickowski. I work in construction, or used to.” Emmet looked at his broken hand, “I like going to the sports bar after work and I just realized you might already know this…” Emmet gave an awkward chuckle.

Bad Cop’s lip lifted into a half smile, it sent a thrill of pleasure down Emmet’s spine. For some reason Emmet felt really happy knowing he made Bad Cop smile. Perhaps it was something he used to like doing before?

“Okay, your turn.” Emmet smiled.

Bad cop suddenly stood at attention, heels clicking together. “Chief Officer Bad Cop of the SSPD, 10th division.” He sounded almost robotic in the methodical way of speaking.

Emmet waited to see if he was going to say anymore, but obviously that was Bad Cop’s idea of an introduction.

“Okay, well that’s a start.” Emmet chuckled nervously, “So… wanna tell me about our relationship?”

Bad Cop let out a startled cough, his ridged posture slumped over the foot of Emmet’s bed in surprise. Emmet almost wanted to laugh at Bad Cop’s response, if he hadn’t felt so embarrassed himself.

“I mean um… Our friendship relationship, not um…what ever.” Emmet blushed. “Like um…how did we meet?”

Bad Cop’s body suddenly went stiff, the expression on his face unreadable. Bad Cop stood straight back up. If Emmet thought that the dark expression from before was cold, then the expression now would be subarctic.

“You need to rest.” Bad Cop spoke briskly turning away from Emmet. “I will be outside. If you need anything call for a nurse.”

“Okay, um talk to you later?” Emmet said quietly. Bad Cop made no response.

Emmet was flabbergasted as he watched Bad Cop march out of his room. How Bad Cop just ignored his question made him irritated and more confused. Who was this man that he forgotten and how on earth did he become friends with such an impossible man?

Before Bad Cop left the door way Emmet called out, “Hey! Thank you for the glass of water!”

Bad Cop hesitated at the door for a moment, he turning he head he whispered a reply, “You’re welcome buddy.”


	3. Can’t break him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder echoed outside as Emmet’s body have an involuntary shiver. So it had come to this. He didn’t want to admit it, but the gap in his memory was the reason for making him feel like an imposter in his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop Woop. Lets get this train wreck started.

Emmet sat in the back seat of Lucy’s Car watching the rainfall on the passenger side window. During the week he had spent in the hospital the weather outside had been sunny and clear, but the day he was discharged it rains cats and dogs. Figures.

Lucy was driving while Benny sat in the front passenger seat, rambling away about how he and Unikitty had taken care of his apartment for him while he was away. Emmet aimlessly listened, as he leaned his head against the car window. The cold felt nice against his warm forehead. It helped to distract him from the pain in his hand from the surgery he had a day earlier.

The Doctors had told him that the surgery was a success, and that he could possibly one day regain full function of it. But he was to take it easy, and to not put too much strain on it; less it would undo the surgery and possibly worsen the break.

“ How is it going back there, Emmet?” Lucy glanced at him with the reverse mirror. “are the pain meds wearing off?”

Emmet sighed, “Kind of.” He tenderly put his good hand over top the bandaged one.

“Hey, so Benny and I will drop you off and put you to bed. And while you’re resting we’ll go out and buy you some groceries and maybe some dinner for you. Okay?” Lucy smiled at him through the mirror.

Emmet gave a weak smile back. “Yeah, a nap in my own bed sounds great.”

Lucy had been great support throughout the entire hospital ordeal. Which made him feel a little guilty for not telling her about the conversation he had with Bad Cop a few nights ago. He doesn’t know why he kept it a secret though. When he saw Lucy the next morning after Bad Cop’s visit, something inside him told him not to say anything to her. Which was weird, as he usually told her everything. But something in his gut told him that that must remain a secret.

The night after Bad Cop showed up in Emmet’s hospital room, Emmet had gotten up from his bed to wait for him to appear outside his door for guard duty. Only to discover some other police officer showing up for the night shift. It went for the next night as well. Bad Cop never returned to the night shift, and it left a disappointed feeling inside of Emmet. He really wished to talk with him again, or at least get more information about him to fill in the gaps in his memory.

Lucy pulled up to Emmet’s building. The clouds overhead cast a grey and dismal looking atmosphere over the area, leaving a gloomy feeling around the normally colourful building. Benny got out first and rushed to Emmet’s door.

Benny opened Emmet’s door, “Welcome home Emmet!” Benny’s cheerfully smiled as rain began to soak him entirely. His happy tone was a great contrast to the gloom around the building, which made Emmet smile.

“Thanks Benny.”

As the three of them made their way to Emmet’s apartment, a strange feeling overcame Emmet. He walked this path to his apartment a hundred times, and could navigate his apartment door with his eyes closed. But the usual seemed different to him some how.

As they stepped into his apartment and turned on the lights, the feeling hit him full force. He stood in the entranceway, almost confused for a moment with his surroundings.

“You okay?” Lucy asked, catching on to Emmet’s mood.

“It seems…different.” Emmet said looking over the apartment.

He recognized the kitchen, the living room, he knew where his bedroom was, but for some reason it felt different. It felt like he was looking at someone else’s apartment not his own.

“Unikitty and I kept it the same. We didn’t move anything.” Benny quipped in as he placed Emmet’s Hospital bags to the side.

“Yeah…” Emmet absently said. “I think I might have just been in the hospital for too long. Maybe after a rest in my own bed it should go away.”

“Are you sure? We don’t have to leave if you’re uncomfortable.” Lucy gave a concerned look.

Emmet shook his head, “No, go ahead and get groceries. That way we can have some dinner later.”

“Only if you’re okay.” Lucy gave a stubborn look, not really convinced with Emmet’s excuse.

As disturbed as he was by the feeling towards his own apartment, Emmet had been looking forward to getting away from the hospital for some alone time for quite a while. He loved his friends, and he knew they cared for him, but ever since he woke up in the hospital he felt like they were treating him differently. The concerned looks, and constantly asking how he was feeling started to really get to him.

“I’m okay.” Emmet lied. “You guys can go now, I think I can put myself to bed.”

Lucy could see that Emmet was lying. He could see that she saw right through him with her knowing eyes. But she said nothing about it; she just nodded her head acknowledging Emmet’s need for privacy.

“Okay.” She pulled a cell phone out from her coat, “Your old phone is missing, so you can use this temporary one for now. It already has our numbers. If you need anything or think of something for groceries give us a call.”

The phone was old and a bit dented, and Emmet recognized it as Lucy’s old cell phone. She must have replaced it during the time he couldn’t remember. He rubbed a dent on the phone’s frame fondly, recalling the time she had dropped it while driving her motorcycle away from his apartment. It was a bit bent, but not broken. He felt a strange connection to the phone, but put that thought aside as silly.

Benny gave Emmet a wave as they finally left the apartment. Lucy giving one last concerned gaze his way as the door shut behind them. Once he knew they were gone Emmet gave a big sigh of relief. For the first time in a long time he was finally alone with his thoughts.

Emmet walked around his apartment trying to dispel the strange feeling that occupied his head. Reorienting himself with his apartment, he wandered around making observations as he went. Planty was still alive so that was good, there was practically no dust on the bookshelves, and the kitchen was spotless. Apparently, Benny and Unikitty took taking care of his apartment very seriously.

He could hear thunder overhead as he made his way to his bedroom. The storm outside was getting worst. He hoped that Lucy and Benny were okay out there. As he looked around his bedroom he noticed that it was different. First of all it was clean, almost hotel quality clean, and his bed was covered in brand new bed sheets. Did Benny and Unikitty go in here and do this? Or did Lucy have some hand in it?

Or maybe it was the other Emmet?

Thunder echoed outside as Emmet’s body have an involuntary shiver. So it had come to this. He didn’t want to admit it, but the gap in his memory was the reason for making him feel like an imposter in his own home. He wanted to ignore it, hope for the best that the minor memories he forgot weren’t that important, and that he could go back to being normal soon. But after wandering through his old belongings, they no longer felt like they were his.

He felt like a half complete puzzle with pieces missing.

Emmet’s thoughts then turned to Bad Cop. The man who refused to talk to him, and the man whom his friends declined to divulge much information about. Emmet felt that he was the biggest piece missing, and if he could just remember him all the other little pieces could fit together and he could finally feel normal again.

Emmet shook his head, trying to shake his depressing thoughts away. He needed rest. He hesitantly hoped that he would feel better once he had properly rested. Emmet walked to his wardrobe for find his pajamas and began to prepare for bed.

Emmet started with removing the sling his broken hand had been resting in, which proved to be a real exercise of pain. With every small movement his arm would send sharp pains throughout his side. He had no idea how he was going to sleep with his hand still being so tender. Maybe he still had some pain medication somewhere?

Making his way to his washroom, instinctively closing the door behind himself, Emmet began to search his medicine cabinet. When he found his quarry he closed the cabinet, and finally noticed himself in the mirror.

_‘The other Emmet.”_ The thought quickly left him as it appeared. This was the first really time to examine himself in a mirror since waking up.

If anyone had seen him from a distance no one could tell he looked difference. But Emmet could see them. He had small wrinkles around his eyes, and a touch of grey spread throughout his hair. He looked older, more tired, and it alarmed him. He was still young, not even 30 yet. He shouldn’t be going grey yet.

Preoccupied by investigating the new changes to himself, he leaned into the mirror. Too focused on his reflection, Emmet did not notice the lights in the room flicker.

A loud crack of thunder suddenly quaked the building, gasping in fright Emmet jumped in alarm. Suddenly he was in complete darkness as the lights of his bathroom turned off.

Heart already beating fast from the thunder, Emmet’s stomach fell as well as a sudden fear overcame him. His breathing quickened as he turned to his door racing to get it open. He tried to open the door with his good hand, but the door handle would not open correctly.

Emmet felt trapped. Fear and panic spread over him, as the need to escape overwhelmed him. Hot tears poured from his eyes as he raised his good hand to beat at the door in an attempt to escape.

Without thinking, Emmet raised his bandaged broken hand and slammed it into the door. The pain was almost instantaneous as it shot through his entire body. Overwhelmed, Emmet let out a loud and pained scream. Feeling dizzy and nauseous he fell to the floor with a thud, curling around his broken hand protectively. Sobbing loudly.

_“The only person to blame for this is yourself.”_ A haunting voice echoed around him.

Emmet gasped, he heard that voice before. He looked around wildly. In dark he could almost see someone standing over top of him.

A familiar fear coursed through him underneath the burning pain of his hand. Something told him he knew this person. He recognized it as a woman, and that she was not a nice woman.

The woman then made a movement towards him, and Emmet cringed away instinctively.

“NO!” Emmet screamed.

“EMMET!” someone shouted from the other side of the bathroom door before it burst open.

A silhouette stood in the doorway holding a flashlight, Emmet didn’t recognize him at first, but as the person kneeled down Emmet recognized him and relaxed a bit.

“What happened? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Bad Cop worriedly questioned him, concern and panic in his voice.

Emmet sighed in relief as he continued to shake from shock, Emmet felt inexplicably happy to see Bad Cop. But still he glanced back for a moment where he thought he saw the woman. He saw nothing. Was that a hallucination?

“Emmet?” Bad Cop gasped as Emmet used what little of his strength to propel himself into Bad Cop’s arms.

Burying his face into Bad Cop’s chest, he sobbed loudly. The pain in his hand was secondary to the fear that had crippled him only moments ago.

“I’m so scared.” Emmet cried, “I don’t know why though.”

Hesitant hands patted his shoulders and back, as Bad Cop held onto him awkwardly.

“Its okay Emmet. I’m here now.” Bad Cop whispered into Emmet’s hair. “I’m here.”

Emmet’s shaking lessened as Bad Cop held onto him. By the time the lights finally turned back on, Emmet had passed out still clinging onto him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I didn't get the characteristics of a panic attack just right. Also, Sorry for it being so short. I should warn as well, that updates are going to be slow and awkward for a while. But I hope to still update occasionally. 
> 
> Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me being ambitious again and trying to do a Chapter fic, but this time I have it all sort of plotted out and am making deadlines for my self. Hopefully, even after I have gone back to school next week, I can keep up with this. I would be insanely proud of myself to finish this, unlike my other attempts at Chapter fics. But nobody wanted to see those fics finished anyway right? (Angry booing in the distance.)


End file.
